happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BuckandChuck
Welcome Wooooooo high five to myself for my awsome ideas (high fives self) woooo BuckandChuck 23:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC)BuckandChuck I made an image of Timber for you, though Bastion's image seems fine. If you want to make more characters (or recreate images), you could use HTF bases from google. That's how I do it. Lord O' Darkness 13:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Character tips When creating HTF characters, make sure they ''look ''HTF-like. At least give them heart-shaped noses, pac-man eyes, and make their heads a bit bigger than their bodies. Lord O' Darkness 15:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll try but i have the art skills of a 2 year old. BuckandChuck To make things easier, just use a HTF base from google. That's how I do it. Lord O' Darkness 16:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Im using a base right now for a picture of Sweet, Graves and Doc together but is hard because fill doent work on it Buckand Chuck Yeah that happens sometimes. Just find bases that do work with fill or color them another way. Lord O' Darkness 16:31, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah im trying to do one of 3 character together -BuckandChuck I got one -BuckandChuck I know, save bases as an .png not an .jpg, it makes the quality low. file:flaky1.pngFlaky fans forever!file:flaky1.png 14:51, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Unless it is a HTF Break, can you make Ill Temper a bit longer? And please use the editing tools instead of lines, and use proper grammar and spelling (I don't want to keep editing for you). Lord O' Darkness 16:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Sorry I havent gotten the hang of this really yet When you edit Final Destination and any other of your episodes, please fix your grammar and spelling so others can read them properly. Lord O' Darkness 20:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Final Destination When are you planning to finish the episode? Lord O' Darkness 19:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Fungus lives in a dumpster. Lord O' Darkness 19:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The story is doing fine. However, you should fix the grammar (add periods or commas where needed, capitalize characters' names) and spelling. Lord O' Darkness 01:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) More suggestions. Add paragraphs where needed, and the characters shouldn't speak english (erase the swearing too please). And one more thing... Don't make it too long. Lord O' Darkness 02:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You're not copying off the plot of the actual Final Destination, are you? If you are, it must be deleted or changed. Lord O' Darkness 02:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) NO NO NO NO NO its not the plot its differnt it just follows the same theme and to be safe ill add a copyrights statementBuckandChuck 02:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) One more tip Don't forget to add categories to your articles. Lord O' Darkness 18:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) About "Checkers" To make Checkers really prove her name. Colour her with a black and white checkerboard design. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:07, July 28, 2012 (UTC) New Episode idea: Party's Sleep-Over! I got a episode idea for you. Buck and Chuck can be in it. They could go to Cuddles' sleepover along with Boz, Bastion, Guddles, Rip and Torn, Yin and Yang, Josh, Petunia, Giggles and Hippy. What could happen in the episode is Rip and Torn flipping out and Josh tries to avoid them because he has a fear of getting killed by flipped out people and because he wants to save Petunia. Josh's death could be him and Petunia jumping out of the window and the window chops them in half (wind causes that). Petunia's and Josh's OCDs could act up when Boz accidentally squirts ketchup on a painting (Petunia has an obsession for hygiene and Josh has an obsession with artwork and he does not like seeing paintings get ruined or spoiled) and Petunia can wipe off the stain. Relationships can also be revealed (Cuddles x Giggles and Josh x Petunia). Do you agree with this idea? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Carn-Evil I can make a picture for Carn-Evil just tell me what you want in it it may take a while and it may not look like what you wanted so I can make one once I get The computer back.--Savaughn08 (talk) 22:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok il do it once I get the computer and it may look like the one you made maybe the same--Savaughn08 (talk) 22:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Picture Done The picture you requested is on my deviantart account my account on Deviantart is savaughn08--Savaughn08 (talk) 22:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) your welcome any of your requested drawings will be on deviantart.--Savaughn08 (talk) 23:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you do this for a friend? Can you do the sleepover episode idea I told you yesterday? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) One thing that could happen in the episode is that Buck and Chuck could sleep on Cuddles' bed, making Josh disappointed (he was supposed to sleep there). But Josh remembers that he is good at making pictures out of stuff so he makes a picture of himself sleeping in a cosy bed. Love will be in air as Cuddles sleeps with his girlfriend Giggles and Josh sleeps with Petunia. Awww <3 Josh will be woken up by the noise caused by Rip and Torn. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC) In "Say Police", Savaughn could arrest Josh when he spray painted a police car and electrocute him with a tazer. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 01:29, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I need help I'm trying to think of ideas for Big Pictures that my OC Josh can do in his spinoff "Josh's Big Picture Showcase". Savaughn gave me one, a Junkers plane that has backward wings. Can you give me an idea? Don't forget to type the idea into my blog post. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Pig? I've done that already and it is out of mud. It is in Season 3. Ideas can be almost anything and made out of anything and made at almost any place. Like portraits of Josh himself or his friends. It can also be vehicles, animals, buildings or just objects. Almost anything. And BTW, I added the brick convertible to one of the Season 5 episodes along with a truck made out of skid marks and a stroller out of baby stuff. I also already did a big picture out of meat and it is a butcher. That is in Season 4. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) There. I added Decker's portrait. One more and I finish Season 7! Oh! Decker's picture inspired me for another picture. It is of a puffin and it is made out of plates, black napkins and anything from a seaside restaurant. It is in Season 9 though. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Is there another idea for a big picture that Josh could create in "Josh's Big Picture Showcase"? I need one more so I can finish Season 7. Remember, Josh makes pictures of almost anything, out of anything and at almost any place. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) There was already an art gallery episode and that is done by Lord O'Darkness. What I need is a "BIG PICTURE" idea for my "SPINOFF" called "Josh's Big Picture Showcase". Look at the page of this spinoff. You can reach it via Josh's page. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) It can't be in an art gallery because Josh already did one at that place. It is a Greek Temple (like the Parthenon) That is in Season 10 of Josh's Big Picture Showcase however. Hey, have I done a windmill before? Or you can think of better idea for a big picture. And Lord O'Darkness' recent episode called "Now Playing" has a scene when Lammy puts on film when she loses her wool. That could give you an idea. Lifty and Shifty are up to no good when they steal Josh's, Flippy's, Lammy's, Mime's, Superspeed's, Pranky's and Ale's clothing/hats and Handy's hard hat and the clothed characters are left in the nude. This will be the first time when Josh co-operates with Flippy, Ale and Pranky as they are his rivals (because of flip outs and disruptive practical jokes). Flippy and Ale will not flip out in this episode. Josh can kill the raccoon brothers using Flippy's bowie knife. The episode will be called "Too Clothes to Call". Some non-clothed characters could die in the episode as well as Lifty and Shifty. Lifty and Shifty steal the clothing while the unsuspected tree friend was having a bath, shower, nap or even at a laundromat. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Final destination This episode is not yet finished. Are you planning to complete it anytime soon? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Episode ideas I got three episode ideas: Everything going chaotic in a martial arts dojo. Some men working at a warehouse while Josh (one of the workers) makes a picture out of cardboard boxes. Flippy and Flaky swapping bodies thanks to Sniffles' superior science. Flippy is now shy and Flaky flips out. I hope you like them. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Cryptie I was supposed to make his debut episode tommorow (Me and my Bigfoot). But what the hey, you can make the ghost hunt episode and I'll just make the bigfoot one after. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello there I got another episode idea. Some men (Buck, Chuck, Cuddles, Josh, Handy and Doc) working at Lumpy's warehouse while Josh makes art out of cardboard boxes. It could be called "Ware Are We?". RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 11:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) PERRY?! Hello? Ware are We? Come on! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) But Josh will make a picture of a forklift truck out of boxes. When did Josh make a forklift truck before? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but what episode? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) My characters I get bases and then edit them by drawing, usually looking quite different (several were made from the base used for Hippy). However, I drew Howdy, Fungus, and the Platypus Aliens free-hand. They were my first characters and back then I didn't know about bases. I also drew Wooly free-hand because Lumpy-like bodies are easy to draw. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Intestine to be The episode seems too short, can you make it longer? At least show the reason why Flippy flipped out. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I just like to tell you I have done a whale picture and I need to put it somewhere. Please note that it will be made at a outdoor pool. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Grammar and spelling I may have said this before, but make sure you spell properly and add punctuations where needed. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't mean to be mean. Two AOF ideas Sure, you can make Inside Outback. But AOF characters already have the same style as the other fan characters. I agree with your new episode concept though.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Season 22-23 ideas They sound good. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 11:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Your ideas Maybe I'll use the safari idea for AOF, but there's already been an episode where Dingo saves Pup from crocodiles. And the idol and Gloomy episode would make a great idea for Gloomy's debut. You can make the AOF episode but leave the Gloomy episode for me. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:08, August 30, 2012 (UTC) PS: Gloomy is not evil, but Cubey is. Please remember to go the the AOF characters' pages to add the new episode to their appearances. Same thing with regular characters, 'cuz I'm sick of doing it all by myself. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me Perry? My name is Josh. My OC is named after myself. Take a close look at this picture. Buck and Chuck are playing ball and Josh is chasing his friend Petunia. There should be an episode about Gloomy trying to commit suicide at the beach. When Josh is chasing Petunia, he bumps himself on a side of a huge blue canvas. Then he finds a leftover bag full of plastic and then he realises that he has scissors and a staple gun in his pocket. These items and inspiration from a ship caused to Josh to form this picture. (below) There will be several snippets of Josh making the ship picture through the episode while Gloomy tries various options to kill himself. Buck and Chuck will die in the episode along with other characters that you add into this episode (except for Gloomy XD). Josh will die when he trips over into his staple gun and scissors and impales his brain. Petunia will die when the blue canvas collapses over her. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:39, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Return to Slender Interesting. I'll work on it as soon as I finish a new Love Bite I thought up. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) If I don't have time today, I'll certainly do it tomorrow. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Misfortune Telling Sure, I won't mind :) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Specy spooktacular I uploaded an image for Final Scare, but I'm going to wait for you to finish the two other episodes first before creating it. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you do Ice Try and Trip or Treat? I got an idea for Trip or Treat: Trixie puts a spell on everyone's costumes, ruining Trippy's halloween as he is turned into a vampire bat. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I have the whole plot for Final Scare thought up. I should be able to do it on my spare time. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) A better idea The art gallery is already done. How about Josh working at a museum of the history of automobiles and motorcycles? Y'know, motoring. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I made a new adoption request In case you didn't read my new blog, I'd like to tell you I made a new ambitious attempt to adopt this wiki. My new request can be found here. Please reply on it because I am really hoping to adopt this wiki for the better. I decided to rather not take forever copying episodes to the new site. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sparky I thought of a title for the debut episode of my new character. I forgot the plot though (it's been a while), so if I can't come up with anything, you can make the episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) What's that have to do with his electric shocks? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the episode, but you forgot to add categories. Final Destination I guess you forgot about that episode. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you begin your new episode "Curtain Call". I already made Rocky Road Rush. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Specy Spooktacular There are two uncreated episodes for Specy Spooktacular (in red). Can you make them? I don't think I have the time to do them. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) NO!!! NO!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!! Diet & Exorcise is supposed to be a parody of "The Exorcist". You didn't read the synopsis of this episode. Lumpy exorcises the evil HTFs, but he does his job really badly and the evil forms run amok!! LOOK AT IT!!!! You sir have no brain! RespectThe "Dead for 5 Years" (talk) 21:04, October 29, 2012 (UTC) It's supposed to be "The Exorcist" and "Double Whammy (HTF episode)" combined. Evil forms like: Flipqy (rematch with Flippy >8D), Alice (Ale), Savana (You even forgot Savaughn), Perry's evil form, Rip's and Torn's evil forms, Nippy's evil form, Crazy's evil form, Tricsiy (Trixie's evil form), Frostbite's evil form I am now relying on Lord O'Darkness to make "The Fool who Played with Fire" where Pranky gains fire breath after ingesting a potion. He then uses it on bullies and people who are easy to prank. He is however cornered by Fireball. RespectThe "Dead for 5 Years" (talk) 21:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Ossy You can make his debut. Im very busy. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 21:52, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode duty RespectTheDisney5 gave me these ideas a while ago and I've had a busy week. I managed to get two done (marked with >>) and I thought, if you can, you could do some of them. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Bonfire Night-mare: Josh tries to hide on a celebration evening because... he is afraid of fireworks! Dome Not Disturb: Handy made great progress on the dome of the stadium named after Todd... before Lumpy arrives. Chopper Logic: Gutsy does his greatest stunt ever... jumping off a helicopter. >>Soccer It to Them: Lumpy referees a soccer match of boys vs girls, with dangerous results. >>Ant Anarchy: Sniffles gets the sniffles (ironicly) so Josh takes his place of being an inventor. But hey, Josh has a big mind too! Until he is cornered by Sniffles' mortal enemies (you know who). add can u add Glue to Blue to the list ?Mrboy90 (talk) 22:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC)The Dude It's a bit to short and you can't make squeals to episodes without permission. --GMcloudy, Help Page 23:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Moar Here are more episode requests from RespectTheDisney5. I made some of the requested episodes, these rest you can do if you want. At least do some, please. I've finished two of them and I'm planning to introduce two new characters for Season 27. SILENT TREATMENT: Giggles' bee sting renders her unable to speak, which gives Mime an advantage. KEEP THE DOCTOR AWAY: Doc runs away from Biohazard, but Biohazard doesn't know why. SHORT HAND STORY: The back story of Handy's lack of hands is explained here. CRAZED AND CONFUSED: Flippy's war flashbacks does not turn him into a killer, but makes him dazed and confused, which leaves him in a big pickle. '''LITTER BITTER: '''Every Litter Bit Hurts" is revised as Josh joins Giggles' environmental patrol. But things get dirty as Lumpy messes up the ecosystem, angering the two chipmunks. I got an idea You can someday make an episode where DJ and Shuffles compete in a DJ contest (they're both DJs). A death/injury idea could be someone being sliced by a disc. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 18:22, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *RespectTheDisney and Abbeybunny gave me this list of episode ideas and I just can't do them all.? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Blender Trender (Mimi's birthday with BLENDERS!) Sea you Later (Herman bought as a pet by Emily) Cute on the Outside, But Fierce on the Inside (Emily getting a black cat, whom Kit Kat competes against) Dam Building Failure (Handy's failure to build a dam for Toothy) I'm Spiked (Flaky's problem with spikes) Lumpy's Chocolate Crunch (Lumpy slipping into a chocolate factory and becoming a "chocolate moose") I'll Get Ewe! (Lifty and Shifty causing bother to Shepherd Lumpy) Fastest Tree Friend in the World (Josh cheating in a marathon with jet boots) Don't Spread your Germs (Germy's introduction) Take a Nose Dive (Josh going diving with Giggles) NOTE: Josh could be mauled by a shark. Balloon-ey Tunes (Hot Air Balloons and Gutsy's latest stunt. A tie-in of the Stratosphere Jump by Felix Baumgartner that happened in October this year) Brother's Big Blowout (Giggles watching her brother create a grand sized picture that he is widely known for) You're History (Sir Gron, Grunts and Takada against figures from the past) Another Breakdown Episode... (Josh's car breaking down) Broken English (A solution to Wooly's misunderstanding) Like Brother, Like Sister (Josh and Giggles spending bro/sis time together) Kill-ennium (The HTFs reminiscing the Millennium celebrations back in 1999) Another idea There should be an episode with Josh competing against Drama and Crazy . The episode will be called "Battle of the Arts". In this episode, Josh is seen making a picture of a clipper out of sawed wood, tarp, red plastic and hosed water, which impresses Russell, until Drama appears and acts out a ship scene, which impresses Russell more. Crazy then appears and gives Russell a jazzy sea shanty, whom he dances at. Josh and Drama are jealous of Crazy's music. Josh and Crazy are jealous of Drama's acting skills and Drama and Crazy are jealous of Josh's artistic skills. The battle between Art, Drama and Music begins. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:14, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Well I only have 4 ideas: Sunk Soldier: Flippy and his jeep take the plunge (into a fishing hole), thanks to The Mole and his blind driving. The Mole just pushes and dunks the poor veteran. First Flood: The town suffers a flood. Separate Ways: Lifty and Shifty split apart. Nerds United: Josh, Cheeks and Sniffles pay back Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy. and how about Battle of the Arts? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 14:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) How about do Sunk Soldier, Separate Ways and Battle of the Arts today and First Flood and Nerds United the next day? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:22, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on with the Battle of the Arts? Here is the clipper picture Josh will make in the episode. Note that the sea and clouds are actually made of hosed water. The sails are actually tarp and the flags are just red cut plastic. The rest of the ship is made of wood. Sunk Soldier, First Flood, Separate Ways and Nerds United A little modification to Sunk Soldier: When Flippy drives to the fishing hole, he sees a sign saying "CAUTION: DEEP WATER" When Flippy and his jeep were sunk, Buck and Chuck see the sunken jeep from the distance and make fun of it. In Nerds United. Sniffles, Josh and Cheeks make a invention that will payback the bullies. They will give the bullies a taste of their own medicine. In First Flood: The cause of this flood will the dam breaking. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 11:42, December 1, 2012 (UTC) How about Nerds United, Separate Ways and Terrible Twos (another episode featuring Snooty and Cranky) Terrible Twos will introduce the black constellation chipmunk twins Gem and Ini. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Those two Jolly Happy Soul episodes The Gift That Won't Stop Giving and Wreck the Halls. When are you going to make those episodes? As I mentioned earlier, I do not help out if it involves laziness. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) There isn't anything wrong with adding a few more episodes in season 28. Now that you've done Stubb's debut, you could help me with the other ones that still need to be created. By the way, The Gift That Won't Stop Giving is completed.Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) It's Dynamite!, Tick-Tocked Off, Come Dice with Me, Terrible Twos, and Daylight Slayings Here is my episode list. LOD is busy so can you make them? Daylight Slayings: Analogue and Digital have trouble setting their time forward during DST (Daylight Saving Time). Terrible Twos: The new twins Gem and Ini invade Snooty's and Cranky's apartment to cause a fight of twins against dates. Tick-Tocked Off: Analogue and Digital start a fight against Yin and Yang. It's Dynamite!: Fireball uses a TNT plunger to blow up things and people. Burnt (new character) and Fyre must stop Fireball from blowing up the town into pieces. Come Dice with Me: Cuddles' and Toothy's friendship breaks apart during a board games night when they fight over a silly little game rule. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:30, December 5, 2012 (UTC) PERRY P-Perry...can't...breathe...-dies- Only on the wiki. I'm banned from using the internet at home and deviantArt everywhere. And the Christmas holidays start in...less than a week, so I'll be inactive until late January-ish. English boi!!! Christmas and beyond Can you and Lord O'Darkness still create episodes during the Christmas holidays? Because we need a New Year 2013 episode called Gloomy New Year which stars Gloomy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Opposites Attract Can you do Opposites Attract? Opposites Attract: Yin, Yang, Gem, Ini, Analogue and Digital meet the new opposites. Magnetic pole twins (Posy and Negy) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC) AOF character Okay, you can make your thorny devil character and his debut. I bet his kills may involve his thorny body. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Two episodes left in season 29 I've done my part. The two remaining episodes are Someone's in the Kitchen with the Penguins and Play Attention. The latter may be done by Pattyp999, but if not made in a couple days, you can make it. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Play Attention That's great! Can you get started on Play Attention? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Season 30 Can do some of the Season 30 episodes? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:36, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Fission Impossible, Bunny Not Funny, All's Fair in Art and War, That's my Fish Not Yours!, Cold Flippers, Sar-Chasm, Pigs Might Fly Can you do Fission Impossible, Bunny Not Funny, All's Fair in Art and War, That's My Fish Not Yours!, Cold Flippers, Sar-Chasm and Pigs Might Fly Fission Impossible: The penguins defuse an atomic bomb that Devious has set in the center of the town. Bunny Not Funny: Pranky gives up pulling pranks. All's Fair in Art and War: Flippy becomes friends with Josh as Josh helps him protect and snap out of his flip-out mode. That's My Fish, Not Yours!: Lifty and Shifty steal the penguins' fish stock and the penguins exact revenge. Cold Flippers: Oops! Eggy accidentally sets Frostbite off! The penguins must now kill him or they are a bunch of dead birds. Sar-Chasm: Josh has a trip to a canyon until a boulder traps his hand after a sudden fall. Now Josh must amputate his right arm in order to survive. A parody of 127 Hours. Pigs Might Fly: Fatty drinks a potion that enables him to float and fly without feathered wings. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Play Attention it was going to have Flowy with Lau Lau, but you missed them out. 14:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 2013! 2013 has begun! Can you help me and LOD with Season 30? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Cat Scratch Fever, All's Fair in Art and War, That's My Fish, Not Yours! and maybe Evil Love Can you do Cat Scratch Fever, All's Fair in Art and War, That's My Fish, Not Yours!, Pigs Might Fly and Evil Love? (maybe) Cat Scratch Fever: Claws tries to prevent her claws from growing longer. All's Fair in Art and War: Josh becomes friends with Flippy as he calms down Flippy every time he goes insane. Flippy would not flip out, but another character would. That's My Fish, Not Yours!: Lifty and Shifty steal the penguins' fish stash and the penguins now want revenge. Evil Love: Devious becomes smitten with the ferret villainess Kivila and gets a chance to impress the HTF world. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) 666th episode Um... Sloppy Seconds is the 666th episode of HTF fanon. It's supposed to be hellish as 666 is a hell number. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Final Destination It's still not finished. Are you still thinking of something or have you left it behind? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Season 31 Can you help me and LOD with Season 31? You can do: Ode to Ears, Fat Chance, Tic Tac Toast, Up For Grabs, Gone In a Flashlight and The Parrot Trap? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Open hearts I'll do them when I get the time and plot ideas. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Can't we just keep them in that one category and make a category for Open Hearts. That's what we did with other DVD episodes since there is no room for them in the seasons. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Head Hunter Head Hunter is an episode which starrs mostly Mouser. Mouser is a black mouse who is a celebrity. Because of him being so popular, his head shape is sometimes formed from round objects. He also has a theme which consists of a medium note, high note and a low note. In Head Hunter, his head shape is seen formed many times and his theme is heard many times. Ideas for head shape formations: Nutty spilling his mint and strawberry three scoop ice cream when Mouser looks at him with his camcorder. Mouser could see a play and see the spotlights form his head shape Mouser could accidentally hit Indy, who shows his tail feather spots which look like Mouser's head shape. Mouser could look at the night sky and see clouds form his head shape with the Moon. You can think of other head shape formations. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Season 32 episodes Just leave Past Tensed, Mine Your Own Business, and Mind Over Massacre for me to do. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 18:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Also, leave "A Tale of a Lost Tail" (in Season 33) for me to do. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ask LOD! Perry, I got a more better name for Mass' debut. It will be called "Take the Ox by the Horns" which features Mass wrestling a tough guy. Also, ASK LORD O'DARKNESS TO ADD DOPPLER'S, I.D.'S DEBUTS! I will add Pitch Perfect if you want. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Ode to Ears, Tic Tac Toast, Corvid Corruption, Happy Gull Lucky, Oil Tycoon, Snake in the Grass, Helter Smelter, Punch Line and Silence is Old-en Can you do Ode to Ears, Tic Tac Toast, Corvid Corruption, Happy Gull Lucky, Oil Tycoon, Snake in the Grass, Helter Smelter, Punch Line and Silence is Old-en? Ode to Ears: Eary tries to cure his deafness. Tic Tac Toast: Noughts and Crosses have an ugly battle with their invented weapons. Corvid Corruption: Binky pleases Splendid, by thwarting Mag's heist. Happy Gull Lucky: Sackes stops being confused easily, which pleases him. Oil Tycoon: Tycoon discovers oil, but some sneaky raccoons would want to make a profit out of it. Snake in the Grass: Freaky loses sight of Wiggles while he is mowing the lawn. Helter Smelter; Cuddles works at Tycoon's iron smelter, which is more dangerous than he imagined. Punch Line: Mono gets a new friend, a dull tabby cat called Punchy. Silence is Old-en: Mono watches some silent-era movies, if he doesn't get disturbed that is. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:54, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering...did you vote on my Vote or Die blog yet? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:18, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Open Hearts Maybe we should try to finish the episodes in Open Hearts, since Valentines Day is in a few weeks and only 4 out of 12 episodes are complete. I'm going to make Stupid Cupid now. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) To War!, Reckless Love, Charge!!!, Insult to Injury and Scrappyland Can you do To War!, Reckless Love, Charge!!!, Insult to Injury and Scrappyland? To War!: Flippers the navy seal sees Flippy on a ship and flips out. Flippers then attacks Flippy by hopping onto his ship. Spitfire the British air force pilot sees a kite that looks like a stealth bomber and then flips out. Spitfire joins the fight between Flippers and Flippy as a battle of the military armed forces. Reckless Love: Jerky the rude red pig is smitten with Naz, a purple badger who is just like him. Charge!!!: Zap shocks Mag and gets magnetic hands. Insult to Injury: Flaky hurts her leg and Flippy asks Josh to look after her. Scrappyland: Swindler makes an amusement park out of junk. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:07, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to do Scrappyland, not to worry. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC)